Xavier Brown
Name: Xavier "X" Brown Class: Weapon (Sledgehammer) Gender: Male Age: 14 Partner: N/A Soul: Xavier's soul is dark blue with light gray, slightly angry-looking eyes. Determined. Also, theme song. Cause why not. Backstory Xavier was born in Boston, U.S.A on August 10th, 1999, in a, seemingly, normal family of mother, father and two older brothers. His father, a "You-should-listen-to-me" type of man, early on took a disliking to X, which triggered him to do the same. His mother, a busy woman, was almost never home, leaving X without a clear motherly figure. His two siblings, instead of turning on their father like X did, instead grew scared of him. To not get hated at even more, they turned on Xavier, because their father had done that as well. This just lead to a chain reaction where everyone was against X, and he was against everyone. After a time of being hated on, X started running in his spare time, to be able to outrun everyone. He fixed up a place in a nearby forest, and used that as some sort of training facility. No one picked up on the fact he had been training for years, until his brothers found the place a couple weeks before he left for the DWMA. After one of his training sessions, X's brothers walked in and destroyed his little hideout, while he was watching. After a couple of anger-filled events, X left his home for the DWMA. Ongoing story When X arrived at the school, he didn't really speak to anyone at first, due to his unsocial nature. However, after a while, he eased up. He started making friends, got a date, Anna (or as most people knows her nowadays, Catherine) and eventually found a partner, Raizu. Even though he isn't the most perfect partner, X saw potential in Rai. After the disappearance of Calina and Jovan and the kidnapping of Nex, X found out that the woman behind it all was none other than Anna/Catherine. X felt betrayed, until he learned from a mission with Rai that she still had feelings for him. After a small talk with Aodhnait, they figured out a plan to use those feelings against her. However, after a training session, Rai managed to spark X's anger. After a heated discussion, the two were no longer partners. He also works as a bistro/cook at the jazz lounge, Bebop Lounge. Stats, and Abilities Heroic Resolve: '''Doubles X's Heroic Points. Once per combat encounter. '''Rising Might: '''Increases X's Power stat by 1.5x. '''Follow Up: '''If X's partner knocks an enemy down, he is granted one free attack. '''Loyalty: '''Link Resonance increases with 5%with evey 10 souls X has collected with his partner. Personality Even though X never had a lot of friends, he is rather friendly towards the ones he have. Even though he can be stubborn at times, he has a somewhat cheery attitude. Make him mad, however, and unleash Enraged Xavier. If he is enraged, he doesn't listen to nearly anyone, and screws over any plan anyone might have in favor of beating the fuck out of anyone who usets him. All missions/Soul count '''Raizu Era: 1 - Abandoned by Disney 1 - Fight the Corruption 1 - We do what we must, because we can 0 - The Good Ol' State O' Texas (Retuned empty-handed, but important event nonetheless.) 0 - Neo Nazi Egg (Same as above.) 1 - To serve, protect and kick your ass 1 - I wanna be with you, on a Beach in Hawaii 2 - Why are you walking!? 1 - WE'RE ALL A HAPPY FAMILY, DAMN IT 1 - Kind of Sweeny Todd 1 - If you order now, I'll throw in a second beating, absolutely free. Current Soul Count: 10 Category:Weapon students